The Legacy of Goku
by Kakarot-Matt
Summary: Follow Goku's adventures in the otherworld as he continues his legacy of being a hero, saving the day and universe from unspeakable evil, oh and makes sure that otherworld is able to cook decent meals for him ;
1. Introductions and confrontations

**Welcome to my second fanfic, for those who have been reading my other story welcome back for new readers good to have you onboard, hope you enjoy the story, Matt. **

**Legacy of Goku**

"Hi im Goku, a saiyan from earth"

Goku was stood outside King Kai's training complex in Otherworld, both he and King Kai were killed when cell had blown up after Goku had ITed them to King Kai's planet to save the earth. After travelling down snake way to the check-in station King Kai had taken Goku to meet and train with other fallen heros from his galaxy.

"Now Goku is a great hero from you galaxy and one of the strongest fighters in the known universe, he has forged himself a legacy in the living world, not only for his actions but through overcoming his shady heritage." King Kai informed the gathering.

Just then Goku's stomach gave out a loud growl sending shockwaves through the air, this gained the stares of all present all shocked, apart from King Kai who of course is used to it by now but couldn't help respond,

"Seriously Goku your dead you don't need to eat anymore!"

"I know King Kai, but I haven't eaten since the cell games over 2 weeks ago" laughed Goku in his classic style.

"well come on in Goku, its been a while since I've had to cook but I was quite accomplished in the living world some 2000 years ago" said a large blue alien with spikes on his head, "my name is Marco, it will be good to get behind a stove again." He added happily.

"Just so you know Goku eats 10 times his own mass for a light snack" chuckled King Kai.

"Well what do you expect I am a saiyan after all" Goku stated.

A short while later King Kai had materialised a kitchen extension and Marco was busy prepping the vast amounts of food required to feed a saiyan,

"This might take a while Goku, why don't you get acquainted with some of the guys while you wait." Marco suggested.

Goku approached King Kai who seemed to be in deep thought about something, he stood for a moment wondering if he should break the King's concentration, but a few moments later his thoughts were answered.

"You know Goku, if I didn't want to be disturbed I would go where you couldn't get to me, what do you need?"

"Eerrrm, I was wondering who the strongest fighter was so I could spar with them for a while" Goku chuckled.

"Hmm ok I see, just a couple of conditions though." King Kai stated.

"Well if it means I can spar I guess I agree, what are they?"

"#1 no going super saiyan"

"aww come on that's no fun"

"And #2 no reading power levels, I want a good old fashioned fight to test your abilities." King Kai finished.

"Agreed, now do I get to meet my competitor?" Goku asked eagerly.

"Well I guess its not really fair to keep you waiting," King Kai motioned for a tall man built like a Greek god to come over, "Goku this is Atlas, he is from ancient earth and been training here with me for over 5000 years, unlike most humans from your time Atlas is les prohibited in his potential power output, similar to you saiyans." King Kai then turned to Atlas, "This is Goku he is an accomplished fighter from earth, he is one of the last saiyans in the universe, he has defeated the tyrant Frieza and saved earth on several occasions, right so off you go to the arena."

Goku and Atlas stood facing each other on opposite sides of the arena staring at each other sizing the opponent up and looking for a weakness, as the rest of the deceased heros gathered around to watch the imminent battle the ones able to sense Ki could see the potential power Goku had stored in his body and knew if it was to be unleashed he could destroy the other with a flick of his wrist, Atlas stood there feeling pretty confident unaware of the legendary super saiyan power hiding within his opponent.

"Alright let the match…. BEGIN!" shouted King Kai.

Neither fighter dropped into a stance instead just stood watching each other, after a few minuets and some confused looks from the crowd both Goku and Atlas disappeared and almost immediately resounding bangs and crashes could be heard and powerful shockwaves felt from impacts of blocked blows, this continued for a good ten minuets from what could be seen neither fighter could gain an upper hand on the other, they than broke hovering 10 feet above their starting positions not even out of breath.

"Hmm you're pretty fast for a big guy," Goku shot at Atlas.

"And you're pretty strong for a scrawny looking guy," Atlas returned.

"Well how about we quite with the warm up and fight" Goku smirked.

"That was the warm up" was heard from the awe struck audience.

'I knew this would be a good fight but I had no idea they had both improved this much, Goku is as strong in his base form as his super saiyan form when he beat Frieza this is incredible.' King Kai thought smiling.

Back in the ring both warriors gave a short nod, then launched at each other meeting in the middle locking hands and engaging in a power struggle, Atlas quickly powered up with a white aura glowing around him and started to push Goku back, he responded by powering up too both now glowing white with the odd spark being shot off into the air,

"Not bad Goku, but try this on for size, AHHHHH!" Atlas screamed

Atlas's white aura was replaced by a brilliant blue aura, there was little Goku could do he was losing this power struggle quickly, before he could react Atlas had broken Goku down and smashed him into the floor, a little dazed Goku got to his feet only to see Atlas phase out in front of him the receive a bone crushing kick from the back at an upward angle sending him flying into the air only to have Atlas phase in front of him again and smash him back towards the ground, half way down Atlas grabbed Goku in a powerful body lock and squeezed with all his might causing him to scream out in pain and desperation, momentarily forgetting he couldn't die this turned into a fight for his life for Goku as his mind raced to find a way out of this unbreakable hold and bleak situation.

'Oh man what am I going to do, I just don't have the power to break free, there must be a way without going super how did I cope before I could transform, think think think Goku, oh wait that's it I know what to do, I just hope my body can still take the strain'

Goku's thoughts were interrupted as Atlas started to pound his knee into his back with shattering force once again causing him to scream out in immense pain.

"Goku you have to do something quick or your back is going to snap," King Kai started shouting, "I know you have something planned but you have to do it now or I will end this match and declare Atlas the winner."

"HA, no mater what he has planned he will never break out of this lock, no one ever has" Atlas laughed.

**Oh no how will this friendly spar turn out, will Atlas be victorious like he has claimed, or will Goku turn thins around with the plan he formulated and will his body be able to take the strain or will he lose his body, find out next time.**


	2. Goku: Kaioken master!

**Goku: Kaioken master!**

Atlas' laughter could be heard echoing around the training complex, he assumed this fight was in the bag, he still held Goku in a tight body lock which so far he had been unable to break and having atlas's knee keep slamming into his back was not causing much additional pain anymore just anger to rise in the normally peaceful saiyan, a smirk worked its way across his face at how he was going to destroy this fool that dare underestimate a saiyan warrior, and a super saiyan at that even if they didn't know it yet.

'King Kai' Goku said through a telepathic link, 'you better have some decent help for this guy when im through with him.'

'Goku now calm down, don't hurt him too bad, we both know how explosive your power can be when angered, don't let him get to you.'

'Hurt him, oh im not going to hurt him, im going to destroy him, if I cant do it as a super saiyan I'll just use an old trick, he will pay for disrespecting me and my race.'

There was nothing anyone could do at this stage, the second most powerful being in the universe was angry and preparing to attack the sheer magnitude of his energy could not even be measured by King Kai, and all this time Atlas was adding fuel to the fire by proclaiming how weak Goku was and smashing him in the back, which Goku could not even feel anymore.

'I could do with my super saiyan power for this, but since King Kai forbid it I see no choice but to use the Kaioken technique, for me to be level with my super saiyan output I will have to max it out to x 50 and hope my body holds together.' Goku thought.

"I hope you are ready for what comes next big guy, prepare to see the true power of a saiyan warrior!"

Atlas didn't have time to react, one second Goku was in his grasp the next he was staring at him no more than 5 foot from him, Goku was floating with a smirk even Vegeta would cower in front of.

"How…how did you do that?" Atlas screamed "no one is strong enough to break that hold!"

"You are a fool" was Goku's cold and menacing response, "I have held back my power to asses yours, and I find you are no more than a weakling, even Vegeta would have no problems defeating you, I am the second most powerful being in the universe, I am the one who will destroy you for disrespecting me and my race."

Goku was overcome by his saiyan blood, Atlas floated limply paralyzed with fear at the sight of the enraged Goku, suddenly a powerful wind began to blow, Goku started to charge his power with an ear splitting cry as the wind intensified the gathered spectators had to take cover to keep from being blown away, Atlas looked up at Goku to see his eyes change to a bright teal colour and a brilliant white glow began to emanate from him,

"KAIOKEN MAXIMUM POWER" Goku yelled.

From at Goku's feet a red smoke began to swirl up his body, around his legs up his chest and back and up over his hair, and with a bright flash it became a bright red aura engulfing his body and replacing the white, it just looked like he was surrounded by a ferocious fire as he reached his peak lightning formed within his aura, completing his power up Goku returned to his upright position and pierced Atlas with a stare from his teal eyes.

"Now it ends" he spoke flat and emotionless,

Goku rushed his opponent phasing out in front of him reappearing behind and delivering a devastating kick to Atlas's spine sending him flying across the arena, Goku ITed further down Atlas's predetermined fight path to intercept and caught him with a Ki enhanced uppercut to the chin sending him high into the air only to have Goku once again waiting, there was nothing Atlas could do know he knew he was completely out classed and couldn't summon the energy to even slow himself, he looked up to see a merciless Goku performing an overhead kick which caught him in the back of the head sending him the 100 odd feet back down to the ground with an almighty crash leaving him battered and losing consciousness, but Goku hadn't finished as he pulled his hands behind him he yelled,

"KAIOKEN X50, KAMEHAMEHA!"

"EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE RING" King Kai screamed,

No one argued, anything to get King Kai in this state was something you didn't want to be around, once they were happy with the distance between them and the ring they looked up to see conclusion of the battle.

Goku watched the others flee from the ring side pleasing his saiyan blood, it wasn't often he got this rush from fighting and it pleased him deeply, he still had his hands pulled behind him poised to strike, with one last push the energy appeared in his hands, the normally blue/white of the Kamehameha wave was replaced by a white with red infused look, with a final glance towards a scared and concerned looking King Kai Goku brought his hands forward,

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed.

The energy beam darted towards its target, Atlas had managed to reach his knees and looked up at the bloodcurdling scream that came to his ears only to find a huge energy wave headed for him, there was no way for him to stop it so he braced for the impact.

It wasn't long till the Kaioken augmented Kamehameha wave struck its target, and the fighters that had retreated were instantly glad that they did as the whole battle arena was instantly vaporised, to be precise a hole 10 meters in diameter was punched straight through the planet, luckily the damage was repaired almost instantly by the Kai's, this left an unconscious Atlas on a fully restored fighting arena he was in a pretty bad way, it's a good job he was already dead and therefore his body practically indestructible, but the trauma would take some getting over.

Goku hovered from his firing position his aura still flaring wildly watching the scene below, people rushed forward to the restored ring to take Atlas away, Goku found his anger subside as his saiyan blood settled back down appeased by kicking the offending guys ass and a wave of guilt passed over the normally docile and forgiving hero,

"Oh my Dende, I could have really destroyed that guy and the planet if that was on earth, what was I thinking." A shocked Goku whispered to himself.

After they had carried Atlas off Goku started to descend still glowing with the energy of his Kaioken power up, but it was fading fast, King Kai came dashing towards the ring as Goku neared the ground.

"Goku what was you thinking, you are never that hot headed and reckless, what if that had been earth or another planet, what's wrong with you." King Kai ranted as he approached.

Goku didn't answer he was losing energy fast bleeding away from his body at an alarming rate as he approached the ground, as he touched down his aura dispersed and his eyes returned to their black colour and dropped to one knee, that maximum Kaioken attack had taken pretty much everything out of Goku.

"I don't feel too good King Kai."

With that Goku fell face first to the ground completely drained of his energy, like everyone else King Kai found it impossible to stay mad at the extraordinary mad in front of him and was overcome with worry for the unconscious Goku.

"GOKU ….. GOKU ARE YOU ALRIGHT …. GOKU….."

**Will Goku and Atlas be ok, will Goku lose his body for his reckless behaviour and how long will it take for his new companions to learn the full truth about him and his heritage, make sure you keep reading to find out all this and more. **

**Well that brings this chapter to an end sorry the first two have been a bit short I'll try to make them longer.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Matt **


	3. please take the poll

**Poll**

hello readers I would like to encourage you to please take part in the poll on my profile page it would help me focus my projects more and see what material you are liking/wanting from me.

Thanx for your time, Matt.


End file.
